


A heavy crown.

by LostOneHero



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Roceit - Freeform, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, former dark side roman, pride roman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostOneHero/pseuds/LostOneHero
Summary: Looking back on the past Roman has some lies he tells himself.





	1. Debate

**Author's Note:**

> Descriptions are hard. Find me at lostonehero on tumblr.
> 
> Deceit can only speak in lies.

Sultry touches trace lines along the inside of the king’s thighs. Shivers go up his spine as his snake whispers pretty lies in his ears. He wanted more no he needed to be used by his lovely liar. He tried to thrust up into the touches, but it was for not.

A loud alarm rang out forcing Roman awake. Groaning the prince ignored the problem in between his legs. A cold shower always fixes it, stripping he summons the bathroom door right next to his bed stepping inside he let the cold water wake him up. He really needs to stop this nonesense he wasn’t pride anymore. He couldn’t love him anymore. He has to be sastifyied with the path he chose.

This is what he wanted anyways. He felt eyes on him, with a smirk he peaked through the shower curtains. Deceit was sitting on the bathroom counter looking annoyed. “How many times do I not get summoned by your lies? I’m so happy to keep up this facade.” Deceit groaned.

“I apologize Dee, I just had a dream that caused me to think.” It wasn’t a lie, but it wasnt the whole truth.

Deceit narrowed his eyes but said nothing fading out to Roman’s dismay.

……

He finished his shower quickly after that. He looked at himself in the mirror, red eyes stared back at him easily fixed by brown contacts. A flick of his wrist hid his sharp teeth, a click of his tongue hid the rest. Putting on his uniform, and combing his hair, he was ready to be good.

Before he could open his door, hand resting on the doorknob, could he keep this up? Shouldn’t this get easier as the years pass? It hasn’t, he answered himself sighing in his mind. The door clicked open, the smell of Patton cooking filled his nose. His stomach made the decision for him to leave.

“Oh Roman good morning you look great, I made pancakes enjoy.” The dad like side smiled at the prince who sat down next to Virgil.

“Morning princy.” Virgil mumbled nursing his coffee, looks like he didn’t sleep.

Roman nodded digging into his food. “Oh divine as always Patton.”

“They are pattonly delicious aren’t they?” Patton giggles as Logan groans smothering his pancakes in crofters jam.

Roman got lost in his thoughts again as the conversation droned on. He missed the snakes cooking, and the dynamic of the others. Was he homesick? He couldn’t tell. He just wanted something that he couldn’t quite tell what it was. He knows Deceit has wrangled everyone in a stable home now, Virgil ducked out way before everything. He was never really a dark side. More like a grey side.

“Hey spacey Macy, you still with us?” Virgil was snapping his fingers in front of Roman. “Patton wants to know if you want a second helping.”

Roman blinks and shakes his head. “No thank you I just got a brilliant idea and I should attend to creating this idea in my room.” A half lie but still practically the truth. He thinks dumping his dirty dishes in the sink rushing upstairs slamming his door shut.

“He’s been on a creative binge as of late.” Logan sighs looking at Roman’s empty spot.

“Oh he needs to spend more time outside of his room, but he seems in high spirits.” Patton muses.

“Eh it’s Roman who knows what that princey prick is doing.” Virgil rolls his eyes as Patton looks disapproving at his language.

……

Roman was deep in the imagination in a underground dungeon only known to him and one other. What laid in the deepest part was a cracked crown, the cracks glowed red. Roman looked at the crown longingly, but he didn’t dare touch it. It was too tempting.

What would the others think? Probably disown him. That was enough to keep him from going back, but the urge has grown so strong as of late. Dreams, cravings, and just his own desire have been pushing him to put the crown back on.

He ripped his gaze away feeling his disguise fade. His body must crave it more then his mind. He just bit his tongue and ran out of the room. He was in a fury of emotions and desire.

“Roman relax you aren’t pride anymore. Relax just ignore it. J-just ignore it.” His voice broke as tears began to fall from his eyes as he fell to the floor. “Just a little bit longer and the urge will pass like always.” He didn’t even feel Deceit this time.

“Lies become truth if you wait long enough.” Deceit sighed helping Roman to his feet. “Please continue doing this to yourself. I didn’t offer to take it.”

“L-Dee please just.” The prince buried his face in the crook of the snakes neck. “Don’t leave me.”

“I would dream of it.” Deceit frowned teleporting them to Roman’s room out of the imagination.

“I don’t know how much longer I can hold on. Dee please tell me things are going to be ok.” Roman pleaded looking up at Deceit with a pleading look.

“As much as I don’t want to lie, you know i can.” Deceit sighed combing his fingers in the crying man’s hair.

It took awhile but the cries died down, and turned to quiet snores. Deceit frowned looking down as tears dropped from his human eye. The snake vanished back to the dark place of Thomas’s mind. He knew what was going to happen and he was powerless to stop it.

Roman needed to choose before he loses control of the choice he needs to make.


	2. A lack of Pride

“I just don’t feel like it’s good enough.” Thomas sighs scraping his project for the fifth time that day.

“Oh Thomas come now that was amazing like the ones before.” Roman proclaimed even though the nagging feeling continues in the back of his head making his hands shake.

“Thomas you’ve been at this for five hours now, and yet we have not come up with anything.” Logan huffed looking over to Roman. “I thought we have already worked out your issues.”

“Guys it’s not that I just don’t feel proud of anything I make anymore. It’s just bland I guess.” Thomas sighs playing with the crumbled piece of paper on his desk.

“That doesn’t make any sense all of us are fine. Even me your anxiety.” Virgil groans feeling Patton’s worry fill the room.

“Maybe you just need a break kiddo, come on Roman give Thomas a break….. Roman?” Patton’s attention turned to Roman who’s fists were clenched super tight.

Roman seemed to snap out of it with a bright smile. “Of course my Dad friend let us take a break.” He fazed out quickly leaving the rest confused.

……..

Roman quickly slammed his door shut. This was all his fault. How could he be so fucking stupid he was warned that this would have consequences, suppressing his main function. But it’s been years so he thought he was in the clear. How could he be such a idiot. While Roman was cycling through his hateful thoughts he failed to realize a snake in his room.

“I didn’t warn you my king.” The snake spoke up opening the door to the imagination.

Roman looked up defeated rushing over and grabbing the snake his snake slamming the door shut. “No not now I just need you.”

The snake’s eyes widen as he grabbed his king’s wrists and pinned him to his bed. A black tinge can be seen growing through his king’s eyes as his mouth opened showing sharper teeth. “My king you aren’t changing. My king you are looking awful.” Leaning closer to whisper in his King’s ear. “I’m going to clean the dark from every inch of your body.”

Roman tried to get any friction as the sound of His snake’s words but his head felt so foggy, and his body craved the touch. He was feeling things that felt so new but were old as well. It was too much but he wanted no DESERVED more. “D-Dorian my snake i-”

The snake silenced his king. “Now what wasn’t our rule my lord.” His snake licked his lips plucking a black feather from his King’s head. “My awful king I shall make your pain existant.”

Roman was in such a lustful haze he couldn’t wrap his head around what was in his snake’s hand. He just wanted to be taken advantage of by his snake and his snake alone.

……

Roman woke up sore, but clean. He was surprised to see his snake remaining in bed with him. He looked adorable curled in his blankets he belonged there. Reaching to his bedside table to grab his alarm clock to switch it off, he froze feeling his crown. He didn’t go back to the imagination, and Dee would never touch his crown. Last night hit him like a ton of bricks.

He did this himself, he broke his own seal by mistake. He ran his hands through his hair in frustration feeling the familiar feathers scattered through his hair that trailed down to his back to the newfound weight on his back. He did miss his wings. His room has changed a bit, but that was because Deceit was in here. Rooms always split when two sides were in a single room long enough.

He needed to make colored contacts, and a mouth guard, and a wing. He felt so much better though, no more nagging feeling in the back of his head, his body didn’t feel wrong anymore, and he could finally have what he wanted, his snake.

Dee stirred looking up at his king. “Goodnight my Roman.” He yawned showing off his sharp teeth and forked tongue. “You can hide this. I won’t stop you.” The snake looked at his king with a innocent looking smile with mischief in his mismatch eyes.

Roman scowled ready to stand his ground when he heard a knock on his door. “Roman honey you doing ok your door has changed kiddo. Did we do something yesterday?” It was Patton.

Deceit merely smiled knowing Roman can’t lie in his presence. Roman gulped getting out of bed.

……

Patton was shocked as Roman pulled him into his room. Surprisingly the only thing that shocked the dad side was that Deceit was lounging in Roman’s bed drifting off to sleep. The next thing that shocked him was not that Roman looked different red eyes, feathery wings, sharp teeth, and claws. It was the fact that Roman was naked. “Uh kiddo.” Patton was covering his eyes. “You’re a in your birthday suit.”

Roman blinked snapping his fingers so he’s dressed. “Uh sorry Patton I’m dressed now.” He looked uncomfortable shifting his weight on his feet. “You’re not mad at me right?”

Patton looked upset putting his glasses back on. “Roman I’m surprised at you, I would never be mad at you for who you sleep with.”

Deceit now awake fully. “That is exactly what Roman was referring to.”

“Oh really, why didn’t you just say so Ro-ro none of us would of minded.” Patton chirped looking much more at ease. “And I love your costume Roman animal theme is nice.”

Roman’s lips were in a thin line. “Patton that isn’t why I pulled you in here, and this isn’t a costume.” He swallowed. “I lied about being creativity, I mean not entirely but it’s not my main job like how your emotions and morality. ImactuallypridePatton.”

Patton’s smile faded to a neutral expression. “Oh I uh… Kiddo I still don’t hate you I’m just hurt you never told me or any of us.”

Roman looks down frowning. “I just wanted to be a part of you guys so I lied.”

Patton locked Roman in a tight hug. “You are a part of us Roman we make up Thomas and we are a famILY.” Patton let’s go and stilled has a weird expression on his face.

Roman immeditally gets a bad feeling. “Patton are you ok is this ok?”

Patton blinks pointing at Deceit. “Yeah everything is fine, just uh why does Deceit wear his cale to sleep.”

Deceit broke out laughing as Roman looks confused. “Patton those are wings.”

“OHHHHHHH THAT MAKES SENSE. Oh Oh I need to make you guys couple sweaters, and oh I can make wing covers.” Patton gives another quick hug to Roman as he leaves.

…….

Deceit was smirking at Roman. “I didn’t tell you so.”

Roman just huffed leaving his room to his snake who began to laugh again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is curious Roman is a bottom And Deceit has a hempenis.


End file.
